SaeYuki AKB48 - A Gift from My Dearest
by Lolexis.Claudius
Summary: Sae orang yang populer, Yuki orang pendiam yang duduk di pojok paling belakang. Tapi mereka saling menyukai. Warning: shoujo - ai , OOC, etc


**SaeYuki from AKB48**

**~A Gift from My Dearest~**

**Warning: Shoujo-ai, OOC, typo, a****lur kecepetan, ****et cetera.**

**Main cast: Miyazawa Sae, Kashiwagi Yuki**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengenal Sae sudah lama. Kira-kira sejak sekolah dasar di tahun ke 5, dia datang sebagai murid baru di kelasku. Saat itu juga ia menjadi orang yang populer. Gayanya yang _boyish_, ramah, supel dan juga baik memikat hati semua orang. Termasuk aku. Meskipun aku terpikat, tapi aku tak pernah dekat dengannya.

Aku adalah gadis pendiam yang duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang. Menjadi menonjol bukanlah sifatku. Sedangkan Sae, dia adalah pribadi yang menonjol dan ia mendapat julukan _ikemen idol_. Tentu saja perbedaan kami membuat kami tidak dekat satu sama lain.

Entah itu takdir atau bukan, kami selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas! Bahkan sampai SMA. Dan semua itu tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu jadi _idol_ dan di kelilingi banyak orang.

Sae adalah orang baik. Dia selalu membantu dan menyemangati temannya yang sedang kesusahan. Bukan hanya teman, bahkan _senpai_ atau _kouhai_ ia perlakukan dengan sangat baik. Semua orang sayang Sae. Tak jarang aku melihat laki-laki atau perempuan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dan jawabannya—

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

—ia menyukai seseorang.

Setiap mendengar kalimat itu, aku—yang memang minder ini tak pernah sekali pun menjadi orang-orang yang sudah berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Sae—merasa sedih. Aku semakin tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Orang-orang yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya tak pernah sekalipun ia jauhi atau bahkan dipandang jijik. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia tetap seperti biasanya.

Sae juga mempunyai teman dekat. Mereka juga selalu sekelas denganku dan Sae. Mereka adalah Oshima Yuko dan Akimoto Sayaka. Ku dengar kadang mereka di panggil trio mesum. Lucu sekali… Setahuku, dimana ada Sae, mereka pun ada.

Berada di sekitar Sae, semua orang tak pernah terlihat sedih. Dia seperti pembawa kebahagiaan. Oh mungkin kuralat sedikit, dari semua orang yang tak bersedih itu hanya aku yang bersedih. Bisa dilihat jelas ketika seisi kelas berbincang dengannya, aku tetap terdiam di bangku pojok paling belakang menatap mereka semua.

Ia juga benar-benar seorang _ikemen idol_. Ia tahu bagaimana memperlakukan gadis dan laki-laki. Orang-orang pun berpikir perlakuan ia lembut pada perempuan dan ia lebih enerjik jika bermain dengan laki-laki. Kadang aku berpikir 'ia akan lebih populer lagi jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki juga' mengingat dia sebagai perempuan saja sepopuler ini.

Dan fakta menarik yang ku dapat adalah, 70% yang mengingini dia sebagai pacar adalah gadis. Sisanya adalah laki-laki. Yah…Sae memang asyik dijadikan sohib oleh kaum pria karena ia tomboy.

**.**

**.**

Saat pulang sekolah aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Tempat sepi yang menyengangkan untuk rileks dari keramaian. Aku pun melewati rak-rak buku untuk mengambil beberapa buku sampai aku melihat ada Sae disana dengan…seorang gadis.

Nampaknya tengah terjadi pernyataan cinta yang aku pikir bahwa pelakunya adalah gadis itu sebab ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Aku rasa gadis itu menangis. Sedangkan Sae terdiam sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu. Kulihat gadis itu menepis tangan Sae dan pergi keluar ruangan. Sejenak wajah Sae terlihat sendu. Aku terdiam sambil memeluk erat buku yang ku pegang.

"Ah, Kashiwagi-san?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar suara Sae yang sudah berada di dekatku entah sejak kapan. "Mi-miyazawa-san?"

"Kau mendengarnya ya tadi?" Tanyanya tersenyum.

"Iya, eh tidak! Ma-maksudku aku bukan sengaja menguping atau bagaimana. Ketika aku mencari buku di rak, aku hanya melihat dia menangis dan keluar. Tak lebih." Jawabku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tak mau ia menganggapku tukang nguping.

Tanpa di sangaka ia tersenyum lembut, "Kenapa panik begitu? Hahaha…" Dia tertawa. Aku jadi malu sendiri dibuatnya. Lalu setelah itu ia mengajaku duduk dan berbincang. Aku sedikit takut awalnya. Tapi ia bisa menyeimbangiku yang selalu terdiam. Dia benar-benar baik.

"Ahhh…menjadi populer itu kadang merepotkan." Katanya sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Bibirnya yang mengerucut membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Bukannya menyenangkan bisa di kelilingi orang banyak?"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanyanya cepat. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi…populer tidaklah menyenangkan jika orang yang ku suka tidak menganggapku begitu."

Aku hanya membalas pernyataan itu dengan senyum canggung. "Kau belum mencobanya 'kan, Miyazawa-san?"

"Benar. Aku takut di tolak. Habis dia tidak pernah bicara padaku. Oh tidak! Baru sekali ia bicara padaku." Dia tertawa. Sekarang ia tengah bertopang dagu sambil menatapku lembut, "itu kamu."

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk mencari arti kata terakhirnya itu di dalam otakku untuk memastikan apakah telingaku tak salah mendengarnya. Sampai akhirnya ia—

"_Kimi ga suki_. Mau jadi pacarku?"

—menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Saat itu jantungku berdegup kencang, aku bisa merasakan wajahku tengah memanas dan memerah. Harapanku adalah ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku tahu ini aneh merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya tak kurasakan. Tapi bukankah cinta itu datang pada siapa saja dan kapan saja?

Aku tersadar dari pikiranku ketika tanganya mengambil tanganku lalu menggengamnya erat. Aku tahu wajahku semakin memerah menerima perlakuan darinya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Yukirin?"

Aku masih terdiam. Entah mengapa ketika ia memanggil nama kecilku, aku begitu senang. Dengan satu anggukan, aku menerima Sae menjadi kekasihku. Itulah hari paling membahagiakan di akhir kelas 2.

**xxx**

Sekarang sudah terhitung 4 tahun kami menjalani kisah cinta kami hingga kami memasuki semester 6 ini di universitas. Sejak lulus dari SMA kami berbeda universitas. Tapi kami masih menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu untuk saling bertegur sapa dan melepas rindu. Karena telepon atau mengirim _mail_ tidak membuatku bisa mengekspresikan kerinduanku pada sosok ini.

Sae juga memilih untuk bekerja setahun lalu yang entah apa itu sampai sekarang ia merahasiakan itu semua dariku. Sebenarnya aku agak takut juga ketika ia tak memberitahuku soal pekerjaannya karena memang biasanya kami saling terbuka satu sama lain. Banyak pemikiran negatif yang merasuki otakku. Tapi aku ingin terus mempercayai Sae.

Sejak itu, Sae begitu sibuk. Intensitas pertemuan kami semakin berkurang. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia harus bekerja setelah pulang kuliah. Tapi sampai larut malam ia juga belum membalas _mail_ ku.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, aku merasa sedih Sae tidak membalas _mail_ ku satu pun. Padahal sebentar lagi bulan Juli, dimana aku berulang tahun. Biasanya akhir Juni seperti ini, Sae sudah ribut menyiapkan waktu untukku dan sederet _surprise_ lainnya sebelum ulang tahunku. Kali ini dia tidak melakukannya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa mungkin ia menemukan pacar baru atau bagaimana. Yang pasti perasaanku tak enak.

Orang tuaku tinggal Kagoshima sedangkan aku di Tokyo sendiri. Karena itu, aku kesepian jika Sae semakin lama pergi menjauh seperti ini. Ia yang paling tahu bahwa dirinyalah teman terdekatku satu-satunya meskipun sekarang aku sudah bisa berteman dengan orang lain.

Seharian ini setelah pulang kuliah, aku hanya tidur dirumah. Tak satu pun _mail_ dari Sae menghiasi telepon genggamku. Sekarang pun sudah pukul 7 malam, aku sudah tidak betah dirumah sendirian tanpa berbincang dengan Sae lewat telepon genggamku. Aku memutuskan untuk ke Shibuya.

Malam begitu terang dengan lampu warna-warni di Shibuya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan. Meskipun aku tak tahu kemana tujuanku, aku terus mengikuti arus manusia-manusia ini untuk terus berjalan. Sampai aku melihat sesosok yang aku ketahui keluar dari salah satu klub _host_ tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang gadis yang semakin lama menjauh. Ia terlihat _fashionable_ dan sangat tampan.

Mata kami bertemu. Aku melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat kaget ketika ia menemukanku berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Aku? Aku hanya menatapnya datar lalu berlari menjauh.

"Yukirin! Tunggu!"

Aku tahu kini ia berlari mengejarku. Tapi pemandangan tadi sudah cukup jelas bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sebaik seperti yang selama ini aku kira. Air mata keluar dari ujung mataku, menandakan hatiku begitu sakit. Teganya ia padaku.

"Yukirin! Dengar aku dulu, hei!" Pekiknya ketika ia berhasil menghentikan langkahku dengan menarik tanganku. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Yukirin."

"Tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan? Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan pekerjaanmu padaku?!"

Sae membalikan tubuhku dan menatapku. Aku yang terlalu kesal tidak ingin menatapnya, karena aku pasti dengan mudah memaafkannya. Dia itu…bukanlah makhluk yang gampang untuk ditinggalkan. Dia seperti memasang penjerat yang sangat kuat hingga siapapun tak bisa menolaknya.

"Lihat aku, kumohon." Katanya. Dengan berat hati aku menatap matanya. "Apa mata ini mengatakan padamu bahwa aku berbohong?" Aku terdiam dan menggalihkan pandanganku kembali. "Hei, lihat aku."

"Cepat katakan apa yang perlu kau katakan. Jangan berbelit-belit."

"Baiklah." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf kalau aku tidak pernah bilang soal pekerjaanku. Karena aku tahu kau akan marah seperti ini." Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahuku.

"Tadinya aku hanya _bartender_ di klub itu, sungguh. Tapi pemilik klub itu menawarkan gaji lebih besar jika aku mau menjadi _host_. Tapi tenanglah! Aku tidak pernah mencium atau bahkan melakukan apapun di luar merangkul mereka. Aku melakukan ini semua semata-mata untuk mendapatkan uang lebih." Katanya lagi.

"Jadi di pikiranmu hanya uang?"

"Memang aku memikirkan uang, tapi tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Yukirin!" Sae merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak seukuran kotak cincin, ia menyodorkannya padaku. "Aku melakukan itu semua secara cepat untuk ini."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku kesal sedangkan ia menanggapiku tertawa.

"Bukalah."

Dengan ragu aku memuka kotak cincin berwarna biru laut dengan pita perak. Eh? Itu bukan cincin. Itu…kunci? Aku menatapnya heran.

"Ano…maukah kau tinggal serumah denganku?" Tanyanya salah tingkah. Hei! Tadi aku sedang marah! Sekarang justru wajahku memerah dan terharu! "Ah…tadinya aku mau memberikan itu tepat di ulang tahunmu. Dan rencananya malam ini aku mengundurkan diri dari klub karena aku sudah punya _job_ menyanyi. Tapi karena kejadian tidak terduga ini, terpaksa aku memajukannya." Dia tertawa. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Jawabku sambil memeluk Sae erat.

Aku tak tahu Sae melakukan sejauh itu untukku. Aku benar-benar malu karena telah menuduh Sae yang tidak-tidak. Dia juga salah karena tak mengatakannya padaku 'kan? Meskipun begitu, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan dan aku terharu untuk apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Sangat manis. Dan kami akan memulai hidup baru setelah ini.

**Fin.**


End file.
